


Implications

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [72]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stop fidgeting, or you're kipping downstairs!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implications

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #322 – Knackered

'Stop fidgeting, or you're kipping downstairs!'

'Sorry!'

'Yeah, and that's just sodding worse! What's wrong with you tonight – well, any more wrong than usual?'

'I'm knackered, but I just can't sleep. Not in the mood.'

'Anything you _are_ in the mood for?'

'No... just can't switch off. Can't... what're you doing?'

'Better, yeah?'

'...suppose so.'

'Oi! You're the one who bloody well constantly goes on about wanting to cuddle, and this is the thanks I get?'

'I do _not_ – '

'Well, it's very loudly implied.'

'...shut up.'

'What was that, Gladys? Couldn't quite hear.'

' _Thank you_.'

'That's what I thought.'


End file.
